


Tequila Night

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [35]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: How the Frasers made Faith.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I run out of time.

Claire hurried up to get home, the small flat she shared with her soon-to-be husband, Jamie. She messaged him she was on the way and to check how he was going, as a week or so earlier, on a hiking with his brothers and brother-in-law, he had suffered an unfortunate fall and broken his leg. She had worried at first, with the wedding being just two months away, but the doctor attending Jamie had assured than he'd be up and fit for their first married dance. But for now, Jamie was just languishing on the flat with a cast on.

She arrived home to the smell of Mexican take away food and her fiance sprawled fully naked on the sofa. 'What are you doing naked Jamie?' She asked him as she got into the living room.

'Aye, I felt uncomfortable wearing my night trousers, so I decided no' to wear them.' Jamie explained.

'Don't tell me you got food delivered like that.' Claire scolded him.

'I'm no a idiot. I got it sent to Muratgh's flat and he brought it upstairs. He left it on the door, rang the bell and run back down.' Jamie told Claire. 'Now the old lady from upstairs with the dachshund pack...She might actually accidentally see something.'

'You're an idiot. But I forgive you, because you got so Tequila.'

'Oh! That wasna me. The restaurant sent it as a gift for my situation.'

'You got a free tequila bottle, that's even better. Have we got lemons?'

'What ye need lemons for?'

'For the tequila.' Claire looked at her puzzled husband. 'You've never drunk tequila?'

'Och, Sassenach. I'm a born and bred Scotsman, and the son of a whisky maker no less. Whisky is always my drink of choice.'

'You're about to have masterclass then.' And so she left for the flat's kitchen, coming back with a plate of sliced lemon and salt. 'Now, you put some salt on your hand. you lick it. Bite the lemon, and take a sip on the tequila.' Claire explained, taking a big gulp directly from the bottle. 

'Not bad, but I still prefer a good whiskey. ' Said Jamie after give it a try. 'How did ye become an expert on tequila?'

'I past a summer on Mexico with Lamb and Alistair when I was seventeen. It was the birthday of one of the guys on the digging team, and they considered me old enough for share drinks with them.' Said Claire as she took another shot. 

Then Jamie took the salt, but instead of in his own hand, he put it on Claire's wrist, making her sigh in pleasure. 'It tastes sweeter from your skin, Sassenach.'

'How could I know if I don't have to compare it? Said Claire before take her next shot of salt from Jamie's forearm. 'It tastes really good for me. But I need some more research. Let me take you to a place with space enough for it.'

'I dinna ken, lass. I really want to serve ye, but I dinna ken if I can.'

'Let me take care of that, Jamie.'


	2. Chapter 2

Claire helped Jamie to the bed, and once he was comfortable enough, she proceed to take her own clothes off. 'Maybe we should have some music.' Jamie said, clearly enjoying the show in front of him. 'Och Sassenach, you wouldna believe how much I need ye, but I'm still no' sure...'

'Where there's a will, there's a way. And there two strong wills here, Jamie.' Said Claire, taking her next lick of salt from one of Jamie's nipples.

'I trust ye Sassenach.' Growled Jamie. And so Claire gulped the bottle once more, passed it to Jamie and started her journey down Jamie's body. 'Ach, be careful lass.' Jamie coughed, as he choked with the tequila due to Claire taking him on her mouth. Claire laughed at her husband before get herself back to her work. He let himself get lost in pleasure and the effects of the alcohol, but. as Claire noticed few minutes later, strangely not completely. 'You know you can let go. I don't mind.' Claire finally told him.

'I ken that, I just dinna want to have my pleasure that way, when ye ken, I canna give it back to ye.' Jamie shyly answered.

'You bloody idiot Scot.' Claire laughed at him. 'What I just told you. Where there's a will, there's a way.' She crawled her way to the back of the bed and positioned herself on her knees, her pubis at Jamie's face height. 'And there's is a will, isn't it Jamie?'

'Always.' Jamie said just before bury his face on Claire. Jamie decidedly put himself to the task of pleasure Claire. He grabbed her buttocks as hard as he could to keep her in place, Claire clutched firmly to the bed's frame as climax approached.

'Oh, God, Jamie, don't stop now.' She ordered him, not that it was necessary.

Claire's grip failed as she reached her end. Falling on top of Jamie with a thud. 'Be careful, Sassenach, I dinna want to break another bone.' They both laughed, kissed for a long time and shared more of the tequila bottle, quite empty by now. Claire began to rub herself against Jamie again. She could feel Jamie's cock, still hard, under her. 'I'm all yers Sassenach. At yer service.' And so she went to take him inside her and ride him quick and firmly, Jamie standing up enough to be able to suck her breast as he pounded into her. 'Och, Sassenach, I'm going to give this wee tequila more thoughts.' Jamie said quickly before go back to her breasts.

'Don't worry Jamie, I like Scottish stuff better too.' Said Claire, as she incremented her speed. 'God, fuck!' Jamie took that up as a cue to go faster again and make her orgasm once more before reach his own few moments later.

'I told you there was nothing to worry about, Jamie.' Said Jamie as she rolled off her future husband. But, out of tiredness and alcohol, he had quickly fallen sleep, a sweet smile on him. She smiled, also tired and, more than, half drunk, went over him to switch off the light and cuddle to him to get some sleep.

The next morning, Jamie's mother, Ellen, and his godfather, Murtagh, went early in the morning to Jamie and Claire's flat to check on them. They found the barely touched take away boxes still waiting on the coffee table and the couple deeply asleep on their bedroom, clearly after an interesting night. Ellen sighed and closed slowly their bedroom door to leave them privacy as she put herself and Murtagh to the cleaning of the living room.

'I tell ye, Murtagh,' she told her old friend, 'just for the look of them, I'm expecting a grandbairn from them two sooner than later.' 

She didn't know at the moment how true her statement went to be.


End file.
